


All that Glitters is Love

by NikAdair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Christmas, christams decorating, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: What could be better than Christmas Decorating with the man you love? Lance definitely couldn’t tell ya.





	All that Glitters is Love

Garland? Check. Ornaments? Check. Tinsel? Check. Tree? That’s a big check right there. So what? What was missing? “Shiro, what’re are we missing?” Lance half whined, searching through boxes and pulling things out. He heard a grunt and the rustling of the tree as Shiro moved away from it, having put himself in charge of setting it up.

He walked over, peering over Lance’s shoulder as he pulled things from boxes and totes. “Babe, I think you’re missing a box.” Lance stood up too fast, all most knocking his head against Shiro’s, and turned to look at him. Shiro had tipped his head back, blinking at the near hit.

“What do you mean I’m missing a box? I pulled everything out of the closet!” Shiro’s eyes scanned the room, quietly counting the boxes. He quirked an eyebrow before looking back at Lance, who crossed his arms.

“No, there’s a yellowish box missing. It has all the lights in it.” Lance’s eyes went wide, and he pushed past Shiro, determination in his steps. He walked to the closet, pulling bags of blankets and boxes of Halloween decorations out of the way. He saw the smallest hint of yellow and shoved everything aside.

He tugged at the box, causing an avalanche of things to fall in its wake as he pulled it free. “Aha! I found it!” He pushed the box into the hall, sending it sliding into the living room. “We really need a better organisation system for that closet.” He didn’t mention the fact that there was a pile of dislodged things lying on the floor. That was a problem for another day.

Shiro caught it, scooping it up and placing it atop an empty tote. Lance walked back, throwing open the flaps. “Lights. The one things we can’t forget.” He pulled at a bundle, it catching another. He tugged, the clacking of lights slipping past each other drowning out the soft music they had playing. He wasn’t making any progress and was starting to get frustrated.

Shiro laid a hand on his shoulder, and he sighed in defeat dropping the lights. He stepped back so he could take his place, and watched as Shiro was able to get them out without them tangling. Lance swore it was magic - he had a talent for getting things out without them getting caught on everything else.

He passed the light strands to Lance, who wrapped them around his arm and created bundles, placing them on the floor by length - longer ones for the tree, shorter ones for the windows. As it turned out, they got lucky this year and all the lights worked. “Oh heck yeah! This never happens,” Lance cheered. Shiro chuckled.

“Come on Sharpshooter, let’s get these hung up. We have dinner with your family later, remember?” Lance turned and looked at him incredulously. Shiro raised his hands in defense, and good humoured smile on his lips.

“As if I could forget that. They’ve been dying to meet you since I told them about you.” Lance took a bundle of lights. “Now get back behind the tree.” With a little pushing, they walked over to the tree. The scent of pine filled his nose, and Lance smiled. “I’ll never get used to this smell.”

Shiro chuckled, taking the loose end from end. “You say that every year, and I’m starting to think I should just get you pine scented candles every year.” Though he said it with humour in his voice, Lance could hear a hint of seriousness. He rolled his eyes, laughing. Knowing Shiro, he would actually get a few of those candles next year.

They took up their usual spots - Shiro behind the tree, Lance in front - and started on the bottom bough. Round and round the tree, the bundle of lights passed to each other. The soft graze of fingertips on the back of hands as the lights were handed off. Higher and higher until Shiro took the bundle, wrapping it the rest of the way to the top. An eager Lance taking the plug and plugging it in, watching as the green was illuminated with a white light, casting shadows in the shape of pine needles on everything.

“As gorgeous as ever,” he whispered fondly. He felt Shiro wrap his arms around his waist, holding him against his chest. He leaned into it, smiling, and looked up at him. Shiro looked back at him, leaning down to softly kiss his forehead. He hummed happily, snuggling further into his hold. Shiro rested his head on Lance’s as they looked at the tree.

“What colour tinsel were you thinking for this year?” Shiro whispered. Lance hummed thoughtfully, bobbing his head side-to-side a little. He felt Shiro chuckle as he moved, and he smiled.

“I was thinking gold this year. It’ll look great with the lights.” He extracted himself from Shiro’s hold, taking his hand and pulling him over to the tinsel box with him. Shiro laughed a little, kneeling in front of the box and proceeding to take out the tinsel as he did the lights. It felt from the box into Lance’s arms, him having not bothered to wrap it this time, and as soon as the last of it hand joined the pile, he skipped over to the tree, already starting to put it on.

“Seems like someone wants to do it by himself this year,” Shiro said as he walked over, crossing his arms to watch. Lance was glad he was behind the tree when he said that, as he felt his face heat up. He expertly kept his face hidden from Shiro until it had cooled off, but continued to wrap the tinsel around the tree. He had to stand on his tiptoes as it reached the top, and Shiro’s hands were on his hips, keeping him upright. With a flick of the end, the tinsel was on.

Lance let himself fall back against Shiro, knowing he’d be caught. Sure enough, his sturdy chest was pressed against his back, holding him up. “Always the dramatic one,” Shiro said with a smile. Lance beamed up at him.

“One of us has to be.” Shiro shook his head with a laugh and Lance turned, standing on his tiptoes. “Come here,” he whispered, closing the gap between them and kissing Shiro. Shiro, who smelled of their shower gel and pine needles. Whose hands were rough and strong, yet soft and warm as they pulled him close. Whose lips tasted of the coffee he’d drank earlier.

It was a slow kiss, and it broke away too soon, but it left Lance feeling dizzy. “We have to finish decorating the tree,” Shiro whispered, leaning his forehead against Lance’s. He nodded dazedly, his eyes looking longingly at his lips. Shiro pulled away, walking over to the boxes, and Lance stood there looking after him for a moment, thinking about how lucky he was that Shiro was his. He was broken from his thoughts as he carried a box over.

They made quick work of adding ornaments, the ones with glitter markings on them being hung near the lights, while the reflective glass ones were placed farther out, catching the light where they hung. Lance always hung the star, and Shiro was there to help him, holding him upright as he placed it on top. A simple silver and gold star, but holding a special place in his heart. It had been a gift from Shiro the previous year, before they’d gotten together. But it had been what made Lance realize his feelings for him.

“There, the most beautiful tree, and it’s all ours,” Lance said, looking at it. Lights danced across the ornaments, tinsel glittering where it caught them. Shadows on walls and boxes of pine needles, and the star, seeming to shine in the light, sitting atop of the tree. The perfect tree, just for them.

“Let’s go get cleaned up. We’re both covered in glitter and it’s almost time to go meet your parents.” Lance could hear the nervousness in Shiro’s voice, and he took his hand squeezing it. Shiro smiled at him. Yeah, he was so damn lucky to have Shiro.


End file.
